¡Snape ha enloquecido!
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Dumbledore era consciente que Snape era un recipiente altamente volátil en el que estaba depositando demasiadas responsabilidades. Y acorde a los rumores en los corredores pensaba que el profesor llegaría a un punto de estrés máximo. Lo que jamás imaginó fue el modo en el Severus Snape perdería completamente la razón. Advertencias: Snape. Snape. Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Snape ha enloquecido!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K Rowling y yo sólo utilizo su mundo para divertirme, no para lucrar.**

 **Resumen: Dumbledore era consciente que Snape era un recipiente altamente volátil en el que estaba depositando demasiadas responsabilidades. Y acorde a los rumores en los corredores pensaba que el profesor llegaría a un punto de estrés máximo. Lo que jamás imaginó fue el modo en el Severus Snape perdería completamente la razón.**

 **Advertencias: Snape. Snape. Severus Snape.**

* * *

El Niño Que Vivió estaba seguro de que si llegaba tarde a Pociones, Voldemort vería frustrados sus planes de matarlo con su propia varita porque no había forma de que Snape lo dejara salir vivo tras casi veinte minutos de retraso.

Snape no creería que él era una víctima de las circunstancias. Simplemente lo odiaba. De hecho, Harry no dudaba que sí se le presentara la oportunidad al maestro de Pociones, él mismo lo expulsaría por el simple hecho de respirar su mismo aire durante clase, o durante el almuerzo. Afortunadamente aquel desagradable hombre aún no tenía el poder de hacer aquello.

Eso no era todo. Si llegaba tarde y con el uniforme de Quidditch debajo de su túnica escolar era simple culpa de Draco Malfoy. Harry había aprovechado para practicar con su que la mayoría se encontraba con horas libres antes del almuerzo. Y todo iba bien hasta que pudo ver a Draco acercarse a las gradas, justo cuando el resto del equipo se dirigía al castillo para cambiar sus túnicas.

Malfoy lo había entretenido el tiempo suficiente con una discusión para que Harry perdiera el almuerzo y la oportunidad para cambiar su atuendo. Simplemente pudo llegar a su habitación para guardar su Saeta de Fuego y tomar una túnica negra que lograba disimular el uniforme de Quidditch sí se despojaba de las protecciones en las muñecas y no hacía movimientos demasiado bruscos.

Esperaba que Malfoy hubiera llegado tarde, pero aún así no recibiría castigo. Y Snape no creería a Harry cuando acusara a Malfoy de haberlo distraído.

Finalmente y sin aliento, Harry llegó al aula de Pociones. No perdió tiempo intentando respirar, simplemente llamó a la puerta y esperó hasta que escuchó a Snape indicándole pasar.

Cuando Harry obedeció, preparándose mentalmente para recibir gritos de aquel hombre, se sorprendió al ser bienvenido con nada más que un silencio digno de un funeral. Probablemente el suyo.

—Llega tarde, señor Potter. Dos puntos menos para Gryffindor. —Dijo Snape, sin despegar la mirada del caldero de Neville que se encogió al escuchar la voz del profesor aunque no se estuviera dirigiendo a él. —Pase y póngase a trabajar con el señor Malfoy como castigo por haber llegado tarde también.

Harry se detuvo a mitad del camino. Corroboró que Ron estaba trabajando con Pansy Parkinson y Malfoy estaba solo, con una expresión tan confundida como la suya.

A regañadientes tuvo que obedecer, recibiendo miradas extrañas por parte de Ron y Hermione. La lección fue la más incómoda hasta ahora, cosa que era demasiado raro desde la perspectiva de Harry que siempre tenía que lidiar con los insultos de Snape.

—Espero que esto no te haga sentir más importante de lo que eres —escupió Malfoy sin mirarlo, y Harry se sorprendió de que el rubio se limitara a arrebatarle ingredientes de más. —Consideralo tu día de suerte, cara-rajada.

—No sé si me agrada tener este tipo de días de suerte. —Se quejó Harry, aún sin entender nada.

Al finalizar la clase, su poción era de color azul y no esmeralda como indicaba la pizarra al frente del salón, pero suponía que se debía al corto tiempo que pasó elaborándola. Y Snape no había dicho nada al respecto cuando pasó frente a su escritorio, así que se sentía altamente aliviado. Pero Harry nunca podía fiarse de su suerte, y mucho menos cuando conllevaba a alguien con el carácter de un dragón.

Entregó una muestra de su poción con su nombre y se quedó mirando fijamente al profesor esperando algo. Una queja, un gruñido o incluso una mirada de odio le dirían a Harry que todo estaba bien y el mundo seguía girando en la dirección correcta.

—Nada mal, señor Potter. Sí hubiera llegado temprano probablemente habría quedado perfecta, —dijo Snape al mirar la poción para después regresar su atención a un libro en su escritorio. Se detuvo unos segundos antes de levantar nuevamente la mirada, observando a Harry con las cejas arqueadas. ¡Ni siquiera fruncía el ceño, Merlín! —¿Necesita algo?

No le gustaba la idea de parecer un idiota frente a Snape. O frente a los Slytherins de su mismo curso con Draco Malfoy entre ellos. Pero supo que se había quedado con cara de idiota ante la pregunta del profesor, que seguía observándolo hasta que se formó un ambiente asfixiante entre ambos que sólo afectó a Harry.

—¿No me va a castigar? —Inquirió, con el estómago encogido.

Snape bajó la vista al cuello de su túnica.

—¿Castigarlo por vestir el uniforme de Quidditch debajo de la túnica escolar cómo el mismísimo James Potter hubiera hecho en sus días de gloria? —Preguntó, y Harry estuvo tentado a responder con una afirmación ansiosa. —No. No me parece una falta grave, señor Potter.

El Niño Que Vivió sintió que la sangre se helaba en su cuerpo. Y ahora entendía por qué toda la clase había estado completamente incómoda.

Hermione se acercó a dejar su poción junto con Neville. Harry seguía estático, y Ron comenzó a zarandearlo para obtener alguna reacción de él.

—Veo que ha mejorado, señor Longbottom. Imagino que la señorita Granger tiene algo que ver en ello, —Comentó el profesor con voz sedosa, mirando ambos frascos.

Era un mal pensamiento, pero Harry esperaba que Snape se quejara de lo sabelotodo que era Hermione o de lo poco adiestrado que era Neville en Pociones. Pero nuevamente, eso no sucedió.

—Poción perfecta. Granger. Creo que eso amerita cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Fue demasiado. Harry Potter se desmayó ahí mismo.

* * *

 _ **I'm back! ¿Les ha gustado?**_

 _ **Este fic será cómico, así que espero que les haya gustado. Y sí fue así háganmelo saber con un rw.**_

 _ **¡Saludos a todos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Snape ha enloquecido!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K Rowling y yo sólo utilizo su mundo para divertirme, no para lucrar.**

 **Resumen: Dumbledore era consciente que Snape era un recipiente altamente volátil en el que estaba depositando demasiadas responsabilidades. Y acorde a los rumores en los corredores pensaba que el profesor llegaría a un punto de estrés máximo. Lo que jamás imaginó fue el modo en el Severus Snape perdería completamente la razón.**

 **Advertencias: Snape. Snape. Severus Snape.**

* * *

—Potter, ¿se encuentra bien?

Para Harry era una broma de mal gusto vivir para ver a Snape darle de buena gana puntos a Gryffindor, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos y vio el rostro cetrino del profesor a centímetros del suyo no pudo evitar horrorizarse, pensando que apenas era el comienzo de la pesadilla.

Aún con la cabeza dándole vueltas retrocedió lo más que pudo, aunque se dio un golpe con el escritorio detrás de él. Aún así, eso bastó para que Snape marcara algo de espacio entre ambos, con una mueca curiosa en su rostro usualmente enfadado.

—¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Y dónde están Ron y Hermione? —Exclamó asustado por primera vez en años de aquel hombre. Éste encogió los hombros despreocupadamente y se volvió a acercar a él.

—La señorita Granger y el señor Weasley fueron por Madame Pomfrey. Bueno, _creo_ que uno de ellos fue por Pomfrey. Los escuché decir algo sobre ir por la profesora McGonagall.

—Pero… ¿q-qué hace? ¡Suélteme! —Espetó cuando la mano de Snape se acercó a su rostro

—Estoy intentando determinar qué causó el desmayo. Quédese quieto.

—¡Ni hablar!

El hombre frunció ligeramente, pero guardó la distancia que el muchacho requería. Cómo si alguien hubiera escuchado las plegarias de Harry, en ese momento por la puerta del aula ingresaron la profesora McGonagall y su mejor amigo Ron. Al instante el Niño Que Vivió se dirigió hacia su jefa de Casa, intentando mantener la mayor distancia posible entre él y el profesor de Pociones.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? El señor Weasley fue a mi despacho diciendo que te habían hecho algo en la clase de Pociones, Potter, —dijo la mujer, mirando de arriba a abajo al muchacho para corroborar que no parecía herido. Se giró hacia su colega, que se limitó a mantenerse en su lugar —¿Profesor Snape, podría explicar lo que ha sucedido?

—De hecho, querida profesora, el señor Potter se desmayó después de entregarme su poción. Dudo que esté intoxicado por la elaboración de ésta, y estaba a punto de examinarlo. ¿Puede ser que el señor Potter esté alimentándose de forma indebida o sus periodos de sueño no sean los adecuados?

Harry y Ron pudieron comprobar que la profesora McGonagall quedaba muda unos momentos, mirando a Snape en busca de sarcasmo, una pizca de ironía o incluso esperando a que éste rodase los ojos por estar dándole atención innecesaria a Harry. Pero eso no sucedió.

Y dado que profesionalmente no tenía nada que replicar, aún extrañada, la profesora se giró hacia el Niño Que Vivió.

—¿Es alguna de las suposiciones del profesor Snape cierta, Potter?

—¿Qué? ¡No! He estado durmiendo y comiendo bien. No hay nada mal en mi.

—Me atrevo a diferir; los desmayos _sólo por que sí_ no son normales. —Opinó Snape.

—¡Y que usted regale puntos a Gryffindor tampoco es normal, Snape!

El silencio reinó ante la afirmación de Harry. Ron hizo un gesto incómodo y la atención de McGonagall había regresado al profesor de Pociones, que lucía poco interesado ante la aparente acusación de la que era víctima.

—Tengo entendido que un profesor debe entregar puntos cuando lo considera oportuno, ¡ah, Poppy! Pasa, pasa. El señor Potter se ha desmayado al final de mi clase, aunque he descartado intoxicación y exposición al humo; lamento decir presenta también paranoia.

—Yo no...

—Debe ser estrés. —Concluyó Snape, mirando fijamente a la enfermera de la escuela. —Puedes comprobarlo por ti misma.

—Vamos, déjame revisarte Potter. —Animó Poppy. Harry mandó una mirada envenenada al profesor de Pociones mientras se sentaba en un taburete y permitía que la enfermera lo examinara.

Hermione observaba a Madame Pomfrey realizar varios hechizos para revisar la salud de Harry, y aunque estaba interesada en ese proceso, no podía evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el profesor de Pociones, que miraba concentrado a su mejor amigo. No había pizca de odio en su mirada, ni de molestia. De hecho, y se preguntaba si tal vez ella también había comenzado a alucinar, su gesto delataba _preocupación_.

Decidió tantear terreno, y sí algo salía mal al menos tenía el consuelo de que Snape seguía siendo el de siempre. Además, la profesora McGonagall estaba atenta al profesor también, y ella no dejaría

—Profesor, ¿usted se siente bien? —Inquirió, nerviosamente. Su corazón se detuvo un momento, cuando aquel hombre fijó su atención en ella.

La comisura de su labio se elevó apenas perceptible, y el hombre ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Me encuentro perfectamente, señorita Granger. Gracias por su preocupación.

Aquella respuesta fue peor a que hubiera recibido una maldición. Retrocedió hasta chocar con una de las mesas de trabajo.

—¿Está s-seguro?

—Me halaga de verdad, ¿a qué se debe su curiosidad? No importa, me encuentro bien, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del señor Weasley. Se ve demasiado pálido, ¿ha comido bien?

Ron guardó silencio unos segundos, antes de responder. —Profesor, siendo sincero... ¿se siente usted solo? ¿Al fin ha llegado al punto de la desesperación?

—¡Ron!

Snape llevó una de sus manos a su rostro para cubrirse la boca, y Hermione y Ron se estremecieron al ver que contenía un sonido ahogado. _Snape podía reír._

—Siempre tan carismático, eh Wea... Señor Malfoy, ¿se puede saber qué hace aquí? Debería estar en clase.

Draco Malfoy tenía la misma expresión que los Gryffindor presentes, pero se recuperó para mostrar una expresión altiva, cómo si ellos no merecieran estar en su presencia.

—Quería hablar con usted sobre lo de la clase de hoy, profesor.

—No hay nada que hablar. Usted llegó tarde y se le descontó la cantidad justa de puntos. Si no se retira en este momento le aseguro que no dudaré en descontar diez puntos a Slytherin.

Por un segundo, en el rostro afilado de Malfoy se mostró la alarma ante la amenaza de Snape. Draco frunció el ceño, visiblemente insatisfecho.

—Bien. Pero esto no se quedará así.

Snape negó con la cabeza ante el comportamiento de Draco, pero no mencionó nada más.

—¡Por Merlín, Potter! De la nada se te ha subido la presión, —Dijo Poppy, con su varita apuntando al brazo de Harry. Miró con sospecha al profesor Snape. —Aunque no me sorprende en lo absoluto.

—Eso significa que deberá tomar alguna poción. Y tengo la indicada, ya regreso.

Cuando Snape se adentró en su armario privado, Harry miró con el terror reflejado en su rostro a sus amigos y a McGonagall.

—No dejará que me envenene, ¿verdad? ¡Hagan algo!

—Descuida, Potter, esto lo arreglaré yo. —Dijo Minerva, cruzándose de brazos. —Ustedes retirénse. Yo hablaré con el profesor Snape.

* * *

 _ **Esto se va a DESCONTROLAR. AIIUDAA!**_

 ** _Respondiendo rw's:_**

 ** _VariaNoHime: ¡Sí, fue referencia a Potter Puppets Pal! Oh, Snape hará más que sólo comparar a Harry con James. ¡Ya lo verás! Gracias por comentar, y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo._**

 ** _Aigo Snape: Pobre Harry, es que ha sido de lo más raro. ¡Yo también los amo! Y aunque no serán pareja, interactuarán. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!_**

 ** _yetsave: Me alegra que te guste lo cómico. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado._**

 ** _KovatePrivalski97: ;u; Te entiendo, a mi también me cuesta reviwiar desde el teléfono. 7u7 Sev al parecer estuvo jugando con las mandrágoras. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! 7u7 ia tu sabeh!_**

 ** _Smithback: ¡Gracias! ¡Y gracias por leer y comentar, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!_**

 ** _bedollalau: ¡Y vienen cosas peores, según la biblia! Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar, ¡espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado!_**

 ** _Yaslo: Haha, espero que te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Ya veremos sí Snape sigue fumándosela. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado._**

 ** _inesUchiha: ¡NADIE los entiende! Pff. Ese Snape es bizarro, te digo. No hay que fiarse de él, ¿o será otra cosa lo que sucede? ¡Raios, aiiuda! Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar, ¡espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!_**

 ** _Guest:_** ** _Espe_ _ro_** ** _que sigas leyendo, ¡gracias por leer y comentar! Ya les he dado más, y seguiré. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ^^_**

 ** _Bonny83: Creo que tienes razón, pobre Harry. Justo Severus decide ser justo y mira lo que provoca, jo. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar._**

 ** _Gracias a_** _Brennsy_ ** _,_** _Karla Mizuki_ ** _,_** _KovatePrivalski97_ _ **,** VariaNoHime **,** VodkaInferno **,** adaneiladiazsobrevilla **,** aniali1234 **,** bedollalau_ _ **,** inesUchiha **,** laurarickman **y** manuelareciodue **por agregar este fic a su lista de Favoritos.**_

 _ **Gracias también a** Alma Bipolar **,** Antares GN **,** Brennsy **,** Karla Mizuki **,** KovatePrivalski97 **,** VariaNoHime **,** VeriTheJotun **,** VodkaInferno **,** Yazmin Snape **,** bedollalau **e** inesUchiha **por agregar este fic a su lista de Follows.**_

 _ **Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

 _ **¡Saludos a todos, y GRACIAS por todo!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Snape ha enloquecido!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K Rowling y yo sólo utilizo su mundo para divertirme, no para lucrar.**

 **Resumen: Dumbledore era consciente que Snape era un recipiente altamente volátil en el que estaba depositando demasiadas responsabilidades. Y acorde a los rumores en los corredores pensaba que el profesor llegaría a un punto de estrés máximo. Lo que jamás imaginó fue el modo en el Severus Snape perdería completamente la razón.**

 **Advertencias: Snape. Snape. Severus Snape.**

* * *

—Muy bien, Severus, ahora vas a decirme lo que estás planeando.

En cuanto dijo eso, Minerva se quedó estupefacta al ver a Severus agregando algunas gotas de un frasco pequeño a una poción.

—¡¿De verdad pensabas envenenar a Harry?! —Exclamó escandalizada.

Severus parpadeó, ligeramente confundido. Estiró su brazo para permitir que la profesora examinara su contenido. Los conocimientos de Minerva en Pociones estaban más arriba de lo básico, aunque no era tan precisa como su compañero en la materia. Sin embargo, la poción parecía la misma que debía ser, con diferencia de que tenía un olor ligeramente amargo y no tan insípido.

—Por supuesto que no. Sólo agregué unas gotas de Valeriana.

Los conocimientos de Herbología y sus usos en Pociones hicieron click en la mente de la profesora.

—¿Pensabas darle a Harry una poción para que le baje el estrés con un ingrediente que lo hiciera dormir?

—Mi preocupación por el señor Potter es genuina, Minerva. Demasiada presión sobre él no le hará bien. Es sólo un niño.

Minerva guardó silencio, conmovida por aquellas palabras. Eran el tipo de pensamientos que la rondaban todo el tiempo al ver a Harry metido en enormes problemas que ni siquiera su padre habría pensado jamás.

Pero al momento recordó con quién estaba hablando, y se acercó al profesor para tomarle la temperatura de la frente con el dorso de su mano.

—Severus, ¿te sientes bien? Parece que deliras, ¡eres tú quién debería ir con Madame Pomfrey!

El profesor de Pociones guardó silencio y tanteó su propia mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

—Tienes razón, Mineva. Tal vez deba ir a que me revise. —Respondió él, ignorando la expresión atónita de la profesora. —Sólo le daré esto a Potter e iré con Poppy… ¡Ah, espera! Ya casi es hora de la cena. Mejor iré después, no quiero interrumpirla.

Snape salió de su pequeño armario de ingredientes. Al salir, encontró con que Potter y sus amigos seguían ahí, expectantes.

—Muy bien, señor Potter. Abra la boca grande y diga 'Ah'.

Harry se negó a obedecer. Y Snape soltó un corto suspiro.

—Señorita Granger, señor Weasley, ¿podrían dejarnos a solas? Requiero intercambiar unas palabras con el señor Potter.

Hermione y Ron vacilaron, pero finalmente junto a la profesora McGonagall salieron del aula. A paso lento, casi deseando exasperar al profesor para que les gritara que salieran de ahí de inmediato. Pero Snape no reaccionó de ese modo. Algo reticente, Ron cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Snape se dirigió a su escritorio y con un gesto de la mano le indicó a Harry que tomara asiento frente a él. Sin dejar de observarlo con sospecha, así lo hizo. Y Snape chasqueó los dedos para llamar a un elfo doméstico.

—¿El amo Jefe de Slytherin ha llamado a Baddy?

—Por favor, haz aparecer una bandeja de té y galletas para mi y el señor Potter. Ah, con gotas de manzanilla.

—Baddy obedece al amo Jefe de Slytherin. En un momento Baddy aparecerá el té para el amo y su invitado.

Con un 'plop' el elfo desapareció. Y sólo pasaron unos segundos, los suficientes para que Snape apartara algunos frascos de pociones, para que una bandeja de té y pequeños aperitivos apareciera frente a ellos.

—Sírvase, Potter, con confianza. ¿Puedo llamarte Harry?

El Niño Que Vivió se estremeció ligeramente, y negó ansiosamente con la cabeza, aferrando su taza entre sus manos y entrecerrando sus ojos al mirar al profesor.

—Preferiría que no.

Snape suspiró, como si hubiera sucedido algo que intuía pero no esperaba presenciar.

—Muy bien, Potter. Sé lo que te aqueja. No es fácil, incluso... tu padre pasó por eso, —Dijo, con una expresión de lo más neutral. Inhaló con profundidad, antes de exhalar lentamente. —No es fácil. Y comprendo en que necesitarás un apoyo.

—No entiendo a lo que se está refiriendo. —Farfulló Harry, girando una galleta con forma de snitch entre sus dedos. —Salvo protegerme de las narices de Voldemort, nada me aqueja.

Por primera vez en toda esa locura, Snape tensó ligeramente los labios al escuchar descaradamente el nombre de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

—A lo que me refiero, Potter, es lo que intenta ocultar a sus amigos. Pero es evidente incluso para sus amigos. Le aseguro que siendo los Gryffindors tan persistentes cómo son, no dudarán en dar la cara por usted ante cualquier tipo de prejuicio o agresión de la que se vea víctima. Usted… tiene que asumir su sexualidad sin temor.

—¡¿Mi qué?! —Harry enrojeció al instante, y la galleta se hizo añicos en el suelo.

—Imagino que debe ser estresante estar en boca de todos constantemente y además tener un secreto que lo expondría ante todos más que todo su pasado. Yo no lo juzgo, estoy aquí para orientarlo.

—¡Está usted loco! ¿Qué clase de secreto cree que estoy escondiendo?

Snape guardó silencio antes de decir, con el máximo cuidado posible. Como si fuera una bomba incluso para Harry. —Que usted es homosexual, claramente.

—¡Usted es un… un…!

—Confío en que la señorita Granger será lo suficientemente abierta para aceptarlo de igual manera. El señor Weasley, por otro lado, puede que le cueste aceptarlo.

—Pero, yo…

—Lo difícil serán los señores Finnegan, Longbottom y Thomas. Pero con que los convenza de que no son su tipo, todo irá bien.

Harry no tenía palabras para responder. Ahí estaba Snape, haciendo suposiciones equivocadas sobre él, y hablando completamente tranquilo sobre algo que sólo le concernía a él.

—¿Y cómo supone que soy gay? ¿O sólo se lo sacó de la manga?

—No es un secreto para nadie en el castillo que usted y la señorita Chang no terminaron _nada bien_. Y el hecho de que usted se la pase más pegado a lo que pueda hacer el señor Malfoy antes que notar cómo se están desarrollando sus compañeras… Me da a entender que usted no está precisamente interesado en la señorita Weasley ni en Granger.

—¡Eso no... ! ¡Es diferente! No tiene nada, NADA que ver con _eso_.

—Potter, cuando usted y el señor Malfoy están en la misma aula apesta a frustración sexual.

Harry boqueó por unos segundos, incapaz de poder expresarse. Miró a Snape con resentimiento, sintiendo que su rostro ardía.

—¿Y cómo sé que esto no es un truco para que usted descargue su frustración sexual en mi? Usted es gay, no yo.

Snape le dedicó una sonrisa leve, apoyando su rostro en su palma.

—Oh, Potter, le aseguro que yo soy heterosexual.

—¡Pues no me lo creo! —Gritó, furioso, antes de salir del aula dando un sonoro portazo e intentando alejarse de las mazmorras lo más rápido posible.

* * *

 ** _¡ESTO SE VA A DESCONTROLAR! ¡AIUDA!_**

 ** _Respondiendo rw's:_**

 ** _Aigo Snape: ¡Me alegro! Yo también me muero. Oiga, no me de ideas 7u7 Estoy segura de que Hermione aparecerá pronto. Todos tenemos miedo. Créeme. Espero qeu te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _Smithback: Snape siempre está buscando molestar, ya veremos si tu teoría es cierta. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado 7u7 ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _mary mustang elric: Es que no es normal que sea bueno. ¡Es cómo si Voldy tuviera nariz! Pronto saldrá Dumbledore y tal vez responda tu pregunta. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _KovatePrivalski97: I'M BACK! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ^^ Me anima mucho. ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! Y ya veremos más de Seeevvyyyy. ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _Soul Of Demon: Oye, no le des ideas. Mira que Snape está MUY raro. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _Yaslo: Yo tampoco me fío de Snape. Temo muchísimo como terminará todo esto -nah, la verdad no. xD - Esa sonrisa de 'Quiero matar pero debo tener paciencia.' xD ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _cuahutlitzin: Creo que si buscara aumento de sueldo seduciría a Albus. DIGO, haría otros méritos como profesor 7u7 La idea de los pequeños puffs no es mala 7u7 Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _bedolla lau: Me alegra que te gustara! Y sí, definitivamente Snape ha traspasado el límite de lo bizarro. Temo por mi vida, aiuda! Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _Eydren Snape: No lo sé. Probaré después a ver si pega en Wattpad XD Aún así, ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Lo consideraré, de veras. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _Gato Azul: ¡Aquí está el otro cap! Espero que no hayas esperado demasiado. Me alegra que te guste, que leas y que comentes. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _Gracyas a_** _Eydren Snape_ ** _,_** _Schlaf Ruternless **,** Soul of Demon **,** conego **,** gaby scorpio **,** kianisurelis **,** mary mustang elric **,** natyob **y** phoenix1993 **por agregar este fic a su lista de Favoritos.**_

 _ **Gracias también a** Eydren Snape **,** LKBgirl **,** Schlaf Ruternless **,** Soul of Demon **,** conego **,** karyxp **,** kianisurelis **,** mary mustang elric **,** natyob **y** seike haruno **por agregar este fic a sus Follows.**_

 _ **Si te gustó, deja rw. Si no te gustó, deja rw. Si crees que Snape es gay, deja rw. Si crees que Snape no es gay, deja rw.**_

 _ **¡Saludos a todos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Snape ha enloquecido!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K Rowling y yo sólo utilizo su mundo para divertirme, no para lucrar.**

 **Resumen: Dumbledore era consciente que Snape era un recipiente altamente volátil en el que estaba depositando demasiadas responsabilidades. Y acorde a los rumores en los corredores pensaba que el profesor llegaría a un punto de estrés máximo. Lo que jamás imaginó fue el modo en el Severus Snape perdería completamente la razón.**

 **Advertencias: Snape. Snape. Severus Snape.**

* * *

Hermione sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, y tenía miedo de que sus latidos resonaran en aquellos pasillos solitarios y fríos porque ella los podía escuchar insistentes en sus oídos. Estaba tan nerviosa que por un momento olvidó respirar, pero se detuvo antes de que llegaran a la puerta de madera.

—Harry esto es una mala idea. No. ¡Es una pésima idea! Tú lo que quieres es que el profesor Snape me castigue hasta el final del curso, ¿verdad? ¡Esto definitivamente no podrá pasarlo por alto, no importa cuán raro esté actuando!

—¡Por favor, Hermione, es necesario! Sí algo está tramando, tú eres la más idónea para resolverlo. A mi me odia, además está convencido de que soy gay. Y yo sé que él lo es.

—¿Y qué más da si Snape lo es o no?! —Exclamó nuevamente, con el rostro ardiéndole por la vergüenza. —Si tú no lo eres no debería afectarte lo que él diga.

—Hermione tiene razón en eso, compañero, —Terció Ron, con una mueca en el rostro y cruzado de brazos entre sus mejores amigos. —Irónicamente, Snape logró _atraer_ tu atención con lo que dijo. Le das demasiada importancia.

—… —Harry apretó los labios, antes de exclamar muy bajo, para que sólo Hermione y Ron escucharan. —Yo _no_ estoy atraído por Snape.

Hermione y Ron se miraron entre sí, y al mirar de vuelta a Harry, que tenía el rostro tan rojo como el de Hermione por la pena, no pudieron evitar reír un poco, aunque intentaron disimularlo.

—¡No lo estoy! ¡No es divertido!

—¡Eso no es lo que he querido decir, amigo! —Dijo Ron, rodeando los hombros de Harry con su brazo de forma amistosa. —Pero de verdad, esto sólo es un plan suicida. Piénsalo.

El Niño Que Vivió bajó la mirada. Inhaló con calma, intentando serenarse y pensar con mayor claridad. Pero él era un necio de lo peor cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza.

—Por favor, Hermione. Nosotros estaremos escuchándote con las orejas extensibles; sí algo se pone raro nosotros entramos.

Hermione hizo una mueca incómoda, mirándose a sí misma. Luego miró a sus mejores amigos. Ron lucía algo resignado, esperando a que alguno de ellos diera fin a la discusión, y Harry parecía ansioso por demostrar que Snape estaba tramando _algo raro._ O que era Gay. Lo primero que pasara de todas formas satisfacería a Harry.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡Pero no se vayan en ningún momento! —Advirtió.

—Lo juramos solemnemente. —Comentó Ron con una sonrisa divertida, dándole un golpecito inocente en el brazo.

Un poco aliviada ante esa muestra de apoyo que además había hecho sonreír a Harry, fue que avanzó hacia la puerta en cuanto Harry y Ron se escondieron a un costado, sacando las orejas extensibles y colocándolas estratégicamente en el espacio entre el suelo y el borde de la puerta. Un segundo después llamó a la puerta, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que recibiera respuesta del profesor de Pociones.

—¡Adelante!

El estómago se le anudó, pero se dio fuerzas cuando la puerta se abrió por sí sola ante ella. Snape permanecía en su escritorio con pluma en mano y ensayos que corregir. Aunque levantó la vista cuando ella ingresó y la puerta se cerró detrás suyo.

Snape parpadeó un momento, haciendo evidente el hecho de que Hermione iba maquillada y tenía amoldado su uniforme de forma ligeramente diferente a cómo lo llevaba diario. También el hecho de que su melena enmarañada estaba acomodada en una perfecta coleta debía ser algo a resaltar.

—Señorita Granger, ¿qué la trae por aquí? Tome asiento.

Hermione tuvo ganas de salir corriendo. Se sentía como un inocente cordero siendo entregado ante un lobo. Aunque Snape en ese momento parecía un animal dócil.

Desde afuera, Harry y Ron escuchaban los pasos lentos de Hermione acercarse hasta que esta se sentó frente a Snape.

—B-Buenas tardes, profesor Snape. —Comenzó Hermione, y aunque sus amigos no podían verla, se esforzó en cruzar las piernas de forma _casual_ pero _evidente_ a la vez. Justo como Ginny había comentado en el desayuno que era lo que comenzaban a hacer algunas chicas para llamar la atención de las personas.

Y lo que le había metido a Harry esa estúpida idea en la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera lo intente, señorita Granger.

La sonrisa que intentaba mostrar se congeló al instante. Pero Snape no parecía contrariado o enfadado. Se limitaba a sostener su rostro con su mano mientras la observaba sin analizarla, sin juzgar su vestimenta.

—Profesor, n-no sé a qué se refiere.

—Con eso no llamará la atención del señor Weasley, —Aclaró. Meditó en silencio unos momentos y soltó el aire de sus pulmones, reclinándose en su silla y cruzándose de brazos. —Eso le puede servir a jovencitas más extrovertidas como la señorita Brown o incluso la señorita Weasley, pero no a usted.

Su rostro se volvió frío ante la sentencia del profesor de Pociones.

—Pero, yo no…

—Usted, —Declaró, colocando las palmas sobre la superficie de la mesa y enderezándose, provocando que Hermione se encogiera en su lugar como acto reflejo. —Necesita ser más directa o no llegará a ningún lado con él. Y de paso, intentar _avanzar_ cuando el señor Potter no esté presente.

Ni Snape ni Hermione se giraron a la puerta cuando escucharon un golpe seco desde el exterior, y era porque Ron estaba intentando sujetar a Harry antes de que este ingresara al despacho y los evidenciara ante el profesor de Pociones.

—¡Entonces sí cree que Harry sea gay!

—No lo creo. _Lo sé_. —Dijo Snape, dedicándole a Hermione una pequeña sonrisa que la hizo estremecer. — Pero eso no viene al caso ahora. Su problema, Granger, tiene que ver con la incapacidad de Potter de alejarse de usted y Weasley y darles algo de espacio. Justo como su padrino jugaba un mal tercio en la relación de… sus padres.

El profesor se dio vuelta un momento para revisar alguna de las estanterías y tomó un pequeño frasquito. Se giró nuevamente y se lo tendió a Hermione.

—Imagino que conoce este tónico, Bueno, no es igual de potente que el que usted creó pero tampoco necesita demasiada atención para que funcione. Sólo unas gotas antes de dormir y su cabello no estará tan enmarañado, si es que insiste en mostrar una faceta diferente para el señor Weasley.

Hermione recibió el frasquito en sus manos y se concentró en él unos segundos, hasta que su vista periférica notó que Snape se movía.

—¿A-Adónde va, señor?

—Le prometí a la profesora Burbage tomar el té con ella. —Dijo sin girarse a verla. —Y no sería educado de mi parte hacerla esperar, así que si me permite señorita Granger, le pediré que se retire. Ah, y suerte.

Hermione se alarmó cuando Snape piso una de las orejas extensibles de los gemelos Weasley, mientras la otra era retirada de inmediato. Él no se había dado cuenta pero por la tensión que notaba en el ligero cordón color carne, supuso que Harry y Ron estaban intentado por todos los medios sacar la oreja.

—¡Espere! ¿Y si no estoy interesada en Ron? —Se sobresaltó Hermione con su propio intento, pero se mantuvo firme, dando un paso adelante hacia el profesor. Pero Snape no retrocedió, sino que siguió aplastando la oreja con su pie. —¿Y si… y si estuviera interesada en alguien más?

—Potter es gay. Finnigan es demasiado volátil. Thomas salió con la señorita Weasley y tengo entendido que entre amigas es moralmente incorrecto ir con las ex-parejas de la otra y Longbottom, pues…

—¡Me refiero a usted! —Terminó por gritar, con un toque de enfado porque continuara avegonzándola conforme hablaba, y por primera vez Snape se vio algo sorprendido y retrocedió. Hermione se sintió aliviada de ver la oreja extensible ser removida al instante. Ahora, volviendo a la calma se arrepintió, e intentó arreglarlo rápidamente. —P-Pero no espero que usted corresponda.

—Señorita Granger, —Dijo el profesor con seriedad, y manteniendo algo de distancia entre ambos. Hermione se concentró en escuchar las pisadas de Harry y Ron alejarse, y apenas prestó atención hasta que habló. —Usted es la representación exacta de la hija que pude haber tenido.

—¿Qué…?

—Y precisamente por eso reconozco cuando usted está mintiendo. Aunque no sé de dónde sacó esa bizarra satisfacción por mentir en situaciones como esta. —Dijo, abriendo la puerta, sin Harry ni Ron ahí afortunadamente. —No sé si esa sea una cualidad que atraiga a Weasley. Lo dudo. Aunque a Malfoy podría interesarle. Dígaselo al señor Potter para que lo tome en cuenta.

Así fue que Hermione, aturdida, terminó afuera del aula de Snape. Y éste se alejaba hacia las escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores.

—Ese hombre está loco, —Murmuró, apoyándose en la pared y dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo.

* * *

 _ **OH RAYOS. K PAZÓ AKI.**_

 _ **Respondiendo rw's:**_

 _ **Aigo Snape: Ese Snape es un loquillo. ¡Y asegura ser heterosexual, lol! ¡Espero que te esté yendo bien con tus exámenes, y éxito! Snape y yo te mandamos mucha buena vibra. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Yaslo: Snape sabe más de frustración sexual que nadie. DIGO, él nota todo (?) Me alegra que te haya gustado el giro que dio, ¡y los que vienen! Lo del padre de Harry ya se explicará 7u7 jujuju Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **bedolla lau: Nadie sabe qué pasa con Snape, ¡Tal vez ni siquiera el mismo Snape lo sepa! Y si es que tiene razón con Harry, eso ya se verá. Gracias por leer y comentar, ¡espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Christine C: ¡Lo sé, pobre Harry!**_

 _ **Christine C x2 : Me gusta que leas más 7u7**_

 _ **Christine C x3 : Snape es uno de los misterios más grandes en este fic. Y ta lvez el único. Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero qeu te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Mary Mustang elric: Súper obvia para Snape al parecer xD Pero Harry ni lo nota! Oh Dios Snape y James gays el mundo está loco lol! Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **KovatePrivalski97: Es que todos se adelantan y ya ves ;-; A mi me pasa igual y tuve que esperar oportunidades para ser tu rw 300. ¡Ese Harry es un loquisho! :v YA REVIEWIÉ Sorry yo también adoro tus rw's ;-; ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Sould Of Demon: Pues no le ha dado consejos a Ginny, pero SÍ A HERMIONE LOL. Lo del armario de escobas está por verse. Aún así espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **VeriTheJotun: Haaha, y van las apuestas! 1 a que Snape es ga que no lo es. Ya veremos. Y sí, definitivamente le patina el coco, eso lo has ganado! Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Karla Mizuki: ¡No te preocupes! Está todo bien 3 Me alegra que te encante, en lo personal yo también disfruto muchísimo escribir este fic. Espero que este final te haya gustado también, Y sí! nos encanta que Snape siempre sea tan directo! Es parte de su encanto venenoso. 7u7 Y sabe que Potter es gay, ya va siendo hora que Harry lo admita. Otro voto a que Snape no es gay. Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Gato Azul: ¡No te comas tus uñas! Que aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Me alegro que te guste, ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Disfrútalo. ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Andaluziako: ¡Anda que casi no noto tu rw! Y es que no me llegó la notificación a mi correo. La seguiré. CRÉEME que esto tiene que TERMINAR 3 O todos nos volveremos locos. Hermione seguro casi se orina de miedo aquí también, espero que cuando lo leas tus compañeros no te miren raro. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Saludos! ^^**_

 _ **Gracias a**_ _viri chamn_ _ **,**_ _Duvano_ _ **,**_ _Christine C_ _ **,**_ _Kobayashi D. kiyoshi_ _ **,**_ _melyz de snape_ _ **,**_ _Jurinuki **y**_ _VeriTheJotun_ _ **,**_ _**por agregar este fic a Favoritos.**_

 _ **Gracias también a**_ _viri chamn_ _ **,**_ _adaneila diazsobrevilla_ _ **,**_ Duvano _ **,**_ _Christine C_ _ **,**_ _Kobayashi D. kiyoshi_ _ **,**_ _JurInuki_ _ **,**_ _melyz de snape **,** __Auror DragonSlayer **y** Andaluziako __**por agregar este fic a sus Follows.**_

 _ **Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Snape ha enloquecido!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K Rowling y yo sólo utilizo su mundo para divertirme, no para lucrar.**

 **Resumen: Dumbledore era consciente que Snape era un recipiente altamente volátil en el que estaba depositando demasiadas responsabilidades. Y acorde a los rumores en los corredores pensaba que el profesor llegaría a un punto de estrés máximo. Lo que jamás imaginó fue el modo en el Severus Snape perdería completamente la razón.**

 **Advertencias: Snape. Snape. Severus Snape.**

* * *

Snape caminó a largas zancadas, pasando de Harry y Ron que estaban escondidos a unos metros de su despacho bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad de Potter. Ambos Gryffindor se quedaron quietos, observando al profesor Snape caminar por los pasillos solitarios.

 _Tarareando_ una canción.

—¿Dónde quedó Hermione?

—Está ahí. En el suelo. —Respondió Ron, notando que su mejor amiga quedaba inmóvil durante unos segundos. —¿Le habrá hecho algo Snape?

Ante la interrogante de Ron, ambos corrieron hacia su compañera aún portando la Capa Invisible. Al llegar a su lado, Hermione tenía la mirada fija en la pared frente a ella, con los labios ligeramente fruncidos y una arruga apareciendo en su frente, signo de lo mucho que se estaba concentrando.

—¿Hermione, qué sucede?

Se sobresaltó y miró hacia su costado, para encontrarse a Harry y Ron asomando sus cabezas para que pudiera verlos. Se levantó y se acercó a ellos, de modo que los tres estuvieron cubiertos por el manto en cuestión de segundos.

—No es normal. —Declaró, cruzándose de brazos firmemente. —Ni siquiera sospechó después de que yo mintiera. O se ha vuelto idiota, o trama algo.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas, antes de que Harry preguntara.

—¿Sabes a dónde se dirige, Hermione?

—Él dijo que iría con la profesora Burbage. Su despacho queda en el tercer piso.

Apretándose entre sí para evitar que la Capa de Invisibilidad dejara descubiertos sus talones fue que corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para alcanzar a Snape. Cuando estuvieron a una pasillo de distancia aminoraron la marcha para no hacer ruido con sus pisadas.

El profesor Snape llegó hasta el aula donde se impartían Estudios Muggles. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, y el Trío de Oro se mantuvo a unos metros de él, completamente tensos. Cuando la puerta se abrió, pudieron ver a la profesora Burbage asomarse. Su expresión sorprendida no pasó desapercibida para los tres Gryffindor.

—¡Severus! Qué… sorpresa, ¿se te ofrece algo?

—Tengo entendido que me invitaste a tomar el té antes de la cena, —Comentó el profesor.

—Bueno, sí, pero eso fue hace…

El Trío Dorado no pudo adivinar hacía cuánto tiempo la profesora de Estudios Muggles había invitado a Snape a tomar el té, pues éste los sorprendió -y de paso a ella también- tomándola del rostro e inclinándose para unir sus labios.

Harry, Ron y Hermione enrojecieron al instante. El Niño Que Vivió estuvo a punto de hacer una exclamación indignada, pero su mejor amigo logró cubrirle la boca a tiempo pese al forcejeo.

—Merlín, esto no puede estar ocurriendo, —Dijo Hermione, cubriéndose el rostro, aunque con sus ojos mirando entre las rendijas que formaban sus dedos.

Si ver a Snape besar a la profesora Charity era una sorpresa, los tres quedaron en completo shock cuando vieron que daba un par de pasos hacia adelante, provocando que la profesora retrocediera hasta ingresar al aula. La puerta se cerró una vez que ambos profesores desaparecieron de la vista del trío de Gryffindor.

—Hermione.

—¿Sí, Ron?

—¿De verdad está pasando lo que creo?

—No quiero pensar en eso, Ronald, pero no creo que vayan a tomar té. —Farfulló, apretando sus labios e intentando no mostrar vergüenza ante lo que había presenciado.

—¡Es un maldito! ¡Le va a hacer daño! —Se quejó Harry, corriendo hacia la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces.

Hermione y Ron corrieron hacia Harry. Ron intentó taclearlo pero cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Logró engancharse de sus talones provocando que tropezara. Hermione intentó mantener el equilibrio pero al sujetarse del codo del Weasley terminó por hacer más aparatosa la caída, con la Capa Invisible enredada en sus pies.

—¡Suéltame Ron!

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¿Potter? ¿Weasley…? ¡Señorita Granger! ¿Qué sucede aquí?

El Niño Que Vivió se detuvo, con su mejor amigo posicionándose sobre él para someterlo, cuando escuchó la voz firme de Minerva McGonagall dirigirse hacia ellos. Los tres levantaron la mirada, y observaron a la mujer al final del pasillo, acercándose hacia ellos con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

—¿Podrían explicarse lo que sucede aquí?

Ron no soltó a Harry cuando entre los tres se ayudaron a levantarse por más que éste intentara zafarse.

—¡Es Snape! Él...

Pero la profesora de Transformaciones no estaba prestándole atención a Harry, sino que sus ojos estaban enfocados en los pies de éste. Levantó la mirada, callando al instante sus quejas.

—¿Se puede saber qué es eso, Potter?

Confundido, bajó la mirada hacia sus pies. Palideció enormemente al notar que su Capa de Invisibilidad estaba enredada en sus tobillos.

—No es nada. —Mintió en vano, pues la profesora se había agachado para recoger el manto. El rostro de la profesora se endureció ligeramente al observarlos uno por uno.

McGonagall fijó su mirada en Hermione, y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos.

—Señorita Granger, ¿han utilizado esta Capa de Invisibilidad para romper las reglas alguna vez?

Hermione tragó saliva, intentando no mirar a la profesora a los ojos, pero su mutismo fue suficiente para ella.

—¿El director está consciente de que tienes esto en tu poder, Potter?

Esta vez fue turno de Harry para quedarse callado.

—Ustedes van a acompañarme a la oficina del director. Ahora.

Minerva se giró para que Harry, Ron y Hermione la siguieran hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, pero en ese momento Snape salió del aula de Estudios Muggles, con la profesora Burbage detrás con el rostro completamente rojo y el cabello despeinado.

—Minerva, qué oportuno encontrarte. Charity… Ah, estás ocupada. ¿Hay algún problema?

La profesora de Transformaciones inhaló profundamente, pero Harry adelantó un paso, fulminando al profesor de Pociones con la mirada.

—¡El problema es usted! ¡Ha abusado de la profesora de Estudios Muggles!

—¡Potter, esa es una acusación muy grave! —Se escandalizó McGonagall.

—¡Es lo que ha hecho!

Snape arqueó una ceja, imperturbable, antes de estirar la mano y tomar el manto invisible que McGonagall tenía en las manos.

—Así que por fin encontraste la afamada Capa Invisible. ¿Te recuerda a alguien, Minerva? —Dijo, con una sonrisa asomándose en su rostro. Los ojos de la profesora de Transformaciones se abrieron de tal manera que era innegable su sorpresa.

—S-Severus… ¡¿tú sabías?!

—Por supuesto que lo sabía. Al director le pareció un regalo oportuno para Potter, ¿no es verdad? —Le dedicó una mirada a Harry, que arrugó la nariz, y regresó su atención hacia la profesora. —¿Acaso no te lo contó?

—Severus, —Llamó Charity, por fin interviniendo y jalando la manga de su túnica ligeramente. —¿Nos vamos?

—Ah, sí. Te invitaría a ir por una bebida a las Tres Escobas, pero creo que no estás de ánimo. Por cierto, no deberías regañar a Potter. Sé que habrá aprendido a usar la capa con sabiduría, siendo el único legado que tiene de su padre. Pero lo dejo a tu criterio.

Severus le ofreció su brazo a Charity, y justo cuando estaban por pasar al lado de ellos, agregó.

—Ah, y tengan buena tarde.

Les guiñó un ojo antes de pasar de largo con la profesora de Estudios Muggles aún a su lado, sin disfrutar de la consternación que había provocado.

* * *

 _ **Lamento la demora! No me había sentido bien en la semana, pero ya estoy aquí!**_

 _ **Respondiendo rw's**_

 _ **KovatePrivalski97: Ay Hermione, hasta para intentar seducir te va mal. Mejor estúdiale :'v 7u7 Oie, eso no suena rebuscado. Tal vez Harry sólo necesita ser coshado. ¡Gracias por comentar y ser la primera! Y sí, me alegra que esté gustando mucho 3 ¡Saludos! Espero que te guste este capítulo.**_

 _ **Soul of Demon: Ya veremos, ya veremos. Pero definitivamente alguien será encerrado en el armario, lo quieran o no. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos!**_

 _ **Christine C: ¡Me alegra que te encante! Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Bony83: Me alegra que te guste. Y tal vez Snape no esté tan equivocado sobre la sexualidad de Harry. Cuídate, gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Laud de Saturno: De hecho el capítulo anterior fue un día después de los primeros. Creí que se había entendido, ¡lo corregiré después! Aunque al parece por este capítulo, tal vez no estés tan errada con lo de la palabra con S. ¿Será que Charity ha logrado lo que nadie pudo? Y sí, sin duda habrá algo de Lupin y Sirius por aquí, ¡sólo espera! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, ¡saludos!**_

 _ **Yaslo: Espero que te haya hecho reír o al menos te haya gustado este capítulo. Y Harry está empezando a obsecionarse con todo esto, lo cual no es bueno para sus amigos! Gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos!**_

 _ **cuahutlitzin: Raios! Charity interfirió en los planes Snape-Luna. PERO no te preocupes, Luna saldrá. Gracias por leer y comentar, ¡espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! ¡Saludos y gracias!**_

 _ **Guest: ¡Oh, me halagas muchísimo! Es que Snape da pie a que todo se descontrole, la verdad. Enloquecería a cualquiera. También había pensado en Harry siendo gay XD O al menos bisexual. Aún no sabemos que le pasa a Snape, pero pronto lo descubriremos. Estaba pensando en algo Snarry, y aunque aquí ya hubo un beso hetero, no está perdida la posibilidad -después se sabrá el por qué-, pero ya veremos cómo se va desarrollando. Y yo también amo a Severus! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Saludos!**_

 ** _Paosan: Snape es el más sexy 3 Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. ¡Saludos y mil gracias!_**

 ** _rebeycr9: Sí, pobre Harry. Todo lo malo tiene que comenzar con él como víctima._**

 ** _rebeycr9 x2: Yo igual D:_**

 ** _rebeycr9 x3: Creo que no. Pero no sería mala idea que Fanfiction lo aplicara xD_**

 ** _rebeycr9 x4: Pa k kieres saber eso jaja saludos! Mentira, Snape ha insinuado que James pudo ser gay y eso lo veremos más adelante. ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar! Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. ¡Saludos y mil gracias de nuevo!_**

 ** _anita675: Me alegra que comentes! Snape hasta para dejar salir el estrés tiene que aterrar a alguien, si no no cumple su propósito en la vida. Y sí, esto se va a descontrolar, aiuda! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar! Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _¿Alguno de ustedes cree que esto puede ponerse peor?_**

 _ **Gracias a**_ _Laud de Saturno_ _ **,**_ _Maria221B_ _ **,**_ _rebeycr9_ _**por agregar este fic a Favoritos.**_

 _ **Gracias a por agregar este fic a**_ _Maria221B_ _ **,**_ _rebeycr9_ _ **sus Follows.**_

 _ **Si te gustó, deja rw. Si no te gustó, deja rw.**_

 _ **¡Saludos a todos!**_


End file.
